


Hands Off Domination

by AFarAwayOne



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Dom/sub, Dominatrix, F/F, Trans Female Character, cum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:59:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1742357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFarAwayOne/pseuds/AFarAwayOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After her kingdom comes into debt, Princess Bubblegums signs a deal with the rich vampiric baroness, Marceline Abadeer. The deal is, for the next five years, Bubblegum is a maid in Marceline's service. But she's not just any maid. She's a pleasure maid, made to bring amusement to her mistress. The rules are simple. As a maid, she's always naked or exposed. She's not allowed to have contact with her cock. And extra attention is paid to her cute pink butt. Sexual and deviant adventures insue as Bubblegum lives her handsfree naked life in Marceline's special dominatrix island.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess Bubblegum strikes a very unusual deal with the new kinky entrepreneur, Marceline, who has a very unusual method of signing documents.

"Okay, the first order of business is my 'uniform' for this meeting…" Princess Bubblegum sat down in the diner chair with a frumpy look on her face. Opposing her was her new 'business partner', a pale vampiric woman, with clear and beautiful sculpted face and a fanged smile. The princess was summoned here after a few weeks of negotiation between her and the Vampire queen, heiress to House Abadeer, Marceline Abadeer. What the pink lady didn't know was that her invitation also required that she'd attend the meeting in nothing but a pair of panties provided her by Marceline. The panties were found safe after a series of scientific tests, but she still didn't like wearing them. Her thighs looked remarkably pink and juicy in them, and her c-cup breasts were completely exposed as well as her thin and handsome torso. And though she tried really hard to hide it, the panties still showed a little bulge where her cock and balls were neatly tucked in. Marceline, on the other hand, was fully clothed, and even extra clothed, to fend off against the deadly sunrays coming through the diner's window.

In this meeting Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum was representing not just herself but also her entire kingdom. For many years the Candy Kingdom took on itself the role of settling order and civilization in the dysfunctional and anarchistic post-apocalyptic fringes of Ooo. It's been intervening in foreign affairs, stomping out warlords and crime syndicates, building education centers in so many tribes and bringing infrastructure and tools to millions. They created so many new kingdoms, all vassals to the Candy Kingdom. And now the Kingdom is broke. Over 200,000,000 treasures in debt to the Central Bank of Ooo and no way to pay it all even in 100 years. Unless they struck a deal… with the dubious demon family, Abadeer.

And that's how PB ended up in this little lonely gloomy island with barely any clothes, and 100 ships, both Abadeer and Candy Kingdom, circling the island. "You see that mansion above us?" Marceline pointed through the transparent skydome in the ceiling of the diner, up a hill a little away from the coast was a gloomy looking mansion, completed with ominous towers and what looked like a cathedral's grand gate. "That's the first building of this island, my house." Marceline explained and shifted in her seat, or more accurately, shifted in the air above her seat. PB was flustered by the display of wealth Marceline had while she and her kingdom were living on rations. "That's beside the point, Abadeer. Why am I naked?!" PB exclaimed, grating her teeth, a few beads of sweats rolled down her arms. "You're not, silly…" Marceline's body remained in the shade from her unusually large sunhat. "Not yet…" the vampire chuckled to herself. PB stood up with a quick movement, smashing her tired, malnourished fists on the table. "Explain… Marceline, both of these…" she pointed to her naked breasts. "Both of them?" Marceline joked. "And your comment…" PB continued, ignoring Marceline's remarks.

The vampire got up from her place and floated besides the table. "Let's walk over to a booth, okay?" she pointed to one of the empty cushioned booths in the empty diner. PB sighed and agreed, reluctantly walking over to the booth while hiding the bulge in her panties. Marceline sat down in the booth, for real this time, not floating above the seat. PB sat down beside her with a distance of half a meter. Marceline immediately closed that gap, not by moving over, but by dragging PB to her. They were sitting thigh to thigh, with PB's naked skin feeling the rough outline of Marceline's jeans. She felt tense, but she knew that the Vampire couldn't risk hurting her and committing a cosmic crime. From their current seat they had a much better view of the hill and the mansion. PB now noticed that to the feet of the hill were a multitude of construction sites. "As I was saying…" Marceline continued. "This mansion of mine is the first building on this island. This diner is the second; it was made especially for deals like we're having." Marceline pressed her shoulder ever so slightly to PB's, who backed off immediately, much to Marceline's disappointment.

"What deal **are** we making?!" PB threw her head back in frustration, hitting the soft back of the booth with a little noise, which Marceline found adorable. "All the Candy Kingdom was told is that you're willing to pay our debt in an absurd amount of payments and requested I come discuss things with you… but now I'm almost naked." PB told her side of the story, and expected Marceline to complete it. Marceline looked less amused, her mind was in business and not in pleasure. "Yeah, I'm buying an asset from the Candy Kingdom in 44,444 payments of 4500 treasures each." Marceline pulled out a magical contract, in which magic allowed all of the information to be concentrated in a single page. "And what are you buying?!" PB exclaimed, very tired and very hungry, she was having the least rations of all of her citizens. "What product did I ask to be brought to me in mint conditions?" Marceline's smile gleamed; there was something annoyingly charming about her smile. PB took a second to realize what was going on. "You're buying **me?** For 200 million treasures?!" PB felt a sharp headache, none of this made any sense. Why was she being bought for absurd amounts in an island under construction?

"Now will you listen to my fascinating island story, please?" Marceline said and tapped the table three times. A drink magically floated out of the kitchen and into the open tired hands of the pink princess. "Refresh yourself." She urged Bubblegum to drink the sugary soft drink, by gently pushing on her fingers with her own pale grey fingers. Damn was she good with her fingers, PB thought as she took the drink to her lips against her better judgment. "Okay, listen Bubs because this might be very important to your life." She looked up again, making sure to shield her sensitive vampire eyes from the tropical sun. "This island… is my island, it's an island made for me and others ladies like me…" she looked down at PB's crotch "and you…" Princess bubblegum blushed slightly. She wasn't ashamed of her gender identity as a transgirl, but having someone directly refer to her penis, and while she was almost naked, was embarrassing to say the least. "To live a new kind of lifestyle. A lifestyle of domination, and consensual ownership…" Marceline pointed to herself. "There're 3 types of citizens on this island, or at least there will be. One kind is the servants and worker. You know, regular peeps? Most of what they do is serve the second type, girls like me. Doms, if you will. Rich women with the means to employ these servants on our own island home, and also being able to afford the third type of citizen…" she eyed PB all over. "Our submissive little maids. Such cute little things, cute as a fucking button…" She leaned back against her chair and relaxed.

"And I'm… this maid of yours?" Princess Bubblegum was aghast at the idea of being demoted to a maid. But money swayed her mind. If cleaning things for Marceline would earn her and her kingdom more money than being princess, she could endure, for her people. "I know what you're thinking, sort of…" Marceline said. "You're tired and your mental defenses are weak… You're imagining some garden work and shit in return for 200 mil? Forget about it." Marceline's eyebrows tensed up, but her smile remained, and seemed more sinister now than before. "You're a sexual maid, a pleasure maid, a toy maid, a naked, naked, naked maid oh yeah baby…" She said and floated a few meters away, strumming on an imaginary air-guitar. PB got up and turned away from the table.

"No, Abadeer, I refuse. I'm not a prostitute." She tried to remain as calm and collected as possible, even though Marceline was anything but that. She eyed the vampire who idly floated back to the booth, and then walked towards the door. "No, you're not. You're not a prostitute; you're going to have a much better life than a prostitute as my maid. Now come back and let's sign this shit…" she said, a little too cocky and confident. Princess Bubblegum ignored her hubris and continued walking. "You'll be so well fed though…" PB continued walking. "And so will your people." Marceline said and PB stopped. "Oh yeah, I got you now… so, interested?" She said as PB hurried back to the booth. "What do you mean? Will you be able to help my kingdom?" PB asked, excited and slightly desperate.

"As my maid, besides all of the sexy stuff, you'll be given three meals a day. And so will every. Single. Candy Kingdom citizen." Marceline boasted. "How?" was all PB had to say. "Listen, the Nightosphere is home to 99% of the world's minerals, and House Abadeer rules them all. Our house has so much wealth we could buy your entire surface world if you were stupid enough to sell it. I can easily buy a meal for everyone in your kingdom and also everyone in your vassals' kingdoms, while still paying your kingdom's debt." She explained.

"Give me this." She grabbed the page and started reading it. And reading it, and reading it. She sat there in her underpants reading for hours, going all over the economic obligations and promises of House Abadeer, all while said Marceline was bored out of her mind, seeing her guest read and drink sodas wasn't as excited as she imagined this deal would be. But then Bubblegum got to the second half of the contract, where her obligations as a maid were explained. "Oh, I wanna see your reaction to this." Marceline said excitedly and smiled a toothy smile.

"Okay, no, what the frick?!" Princess Bubblegum stopped after reading the first clause. "What do you mean I have to be naked unless allowed otherwise by Marceline Abadeer?!" she looked confused and disgusted at the vampire. "What kind of 'lifestyle' are you leading on this island?" she asked and looked at the construction site. "Lots of naked ladies being bossed around and made to do sexy stuff by their mistress’, basically that's it." Marceline said. "You're no exception, except you get the best house… and the most skilled mistress." She chuckled and boasted. "I thought I'm a guest in your house, who occasionally pleasures you, doing some fellatio or I don't know…" she was embarrassed to even think about those things. "Oh no, definitely not. This is about me, really. This is about you and how much I can get out of humiliating you." She lusted with her eyes around PB's naked breasts and her exposed thighs. "D-don't look at me!" PB exclaimed.

"Okay…" she said with a blush after continuing to read. "This is certainly a flawed contract, it doesn't entail what you're allowed to do to me…" she gulped, against feeling unease thinking about those stuff. "It does say what I can't do, though. Look… I can't harm you physically without your consent. I can't intentionally hurt you mentally. You're allowed to refuse being naked or having any sexual relations with me or anyone else. But I have the right to kick you out of the home for it. But I can't deny you any meals… just your kingdoms…" they discussed the terms of conditions of the deal for another hour or so. PB's face was flushed the whole thing. And even Marceline was blushing a little when discussing things like Bubblegum's rights when being walked outside naked.

Eventually they got to the final clause in Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum's conditions. "I can't sexually touch my penis… is that some weird part of your humiliation plan?" she looked weirded out, but not disgusted anymore. "That's right, pretty sexy huh?" Marceline showed a visible blush on her face. "But we were talking earlier about my… orgasms…" PB said the last word much more quietly. "Oh trust me, you'll see, and you'll cum." Marceline said. Her blunt way of saying it made PB nervous.

"Fine… This seems safe enough… and the payment… 44,444 payments paid… 1 hour at the time? That's… over 5 years!" PB got more nervous again. "Peebs… can I call you peebs? Listen, you've lived for over 600 years, another 5 won't be that damaging to your resume… and it'll help so much to your kingdom's future… just think of all the benefits being my maid will give you… You'll be the cutest gal on this island, I promise. And this isn't just a compliment because this island is gonna be choke-full of sexy ladies just you see…" she smiled to the Princess. She leaned in closer, their faces really close now. "So… what do you say, deal?"

Princess Bubblegum hesitated… she already knew who would rule in her place, but she still felt the anxiousness that transforming into a new lifestyle entails. Worst of all, all of that talk of sex and her sexy lifestyle got her member erect. She cursed silently, Marceline probably noticed it long ago, but only now did PB become aware of her own arousal. "Oh nice…" Marceline chuckled and laughed out loud. PB felt a little angry and plenty embarrassed. Would this be what being Marceline's maid is like?

"At least a part of you wants to be my maid, huh?" Marceline joked and looked at the bulging tent in PB's panties. "How about I help you out with that? You know, might as well accept one last handjob before you give up on touching it…" she blushed, but not nearly as much as the princess did. "I bet you didn't have a good jerk-off since you started starving…" PB felt insulted that Marceline would joke about such serious matters. But she was pent up with stress and wasn't able to do her daily jerking sessions for weeks now. "Here, let me…" Marceline inched her hand closer to PB's crotch, and waited to see PB's response. The princess sighed, she was already too intimate with Marceline to see any reason to oppose it now.

Marceline grinned and started working on freeing the princess' member right away. She started out teasing, slowly pressing on the shaft and exposing more of it to the air. But she saw that PB wasn't in the mood for it. She didn't want the princess to back off now, so she hurried up, exposing the member with all of its cuteness and pink complexion to both of the girls. PB was immensely embarrassed, and Marceline felt a dominating rush through her body. PB's shaft was pink like the rest of her, and her tip was a darker shade of purplish-pink. Marceline started working on it right away. Her slender fingers wrapped around the member which felt a little soft in her hand and it seemed to her eyes. The princess was clearly not aroused enough to be carried through her orgasm. Marceline had to help her a little.

PB felt the pleasure and warmness of the touch crawl up her sex-deprived body, and she felt happy, but also very embarrassed, and maybe a little humiliated. She had a stranger's fingers around her cock. A stranger who'll soon become her owner. She gulped, and with that, a surge of pleasure ran up her, as this was the sign for Marceline that she was aroused enough to start pumping. It was only after a few moans and a lot of strokes across her twitching member, that PB realized that sexy thoughts were being transmitted into her mind by Marceline. She fell backwards, and allowed the handjob to continue. She really needed to cum, but her tiredness didn't allow her to reach it quite yet.

Marceline was working the shaft like the expert she was, rolling her hand slightly counter-clockwise, against the direction PB usually stroked it, so the princess would feel the foreign touch on her cock in more ways than just the stroking itself. Slowly and surely, she guided Bubblegum's cock, worked with its twitches, made it secrete precum when she teased the glans, rolled her fingers to make it cum faster. Soon enough, PB's member wasn't her own anymore, it was Marceline's. She was the mistress of the princess' current pleasure. And only she could guide the cock to her desired destination. A big splatty orgasm, spraying further than the pink girl ever did before. She wanted the princess to feel embarrassment that another girl caused her cock to do such splendid tricks. It's gonna be beautiful, Marceline knew.

She worked towards the final phase of her work, wrapping her thumb slowly around the glans, making sure to give it a lot of attention and spend more time working up it than the rest of the shaft. Soon enough PB felt the tinges crawl up to her tip and bring her closer and closer to orgasm. "Mar-mar-!!" PB stuttered and shook, felt her orgasm near in an incredible pace. It felt like a smaller orgasm, but it was intense as all hell and left the princess breathless. "Marmar… I like that name…" Marceline grinned and worked to the final phase. She completely left the tip and worked on the shaft. She was very gently pressuring it at first, going up and down the fairly short shaft while avoiding touching the tip. Slowly she pressured more and more until she was outright squeezing her shaft, almost to the point of squeezing the urethra shut. PB panted slowly and then heavily, every squeeze though made her orgasm less imminent, made it much more intense and heavy on her shaft and her whole body.

"Touch the t-tip, please…" PB felt the shame crawl up her spine, she couldn't believe she was letting Marceline do that, and even asking for more, how desperate was she, or maybe was this her true desire all along. "Nah-ugh…" Marceline teased, continuing to massage the shaft while ignoring the most sensitive precious spot. PB's butt was sweating and stuck to the booth's leather with a passionate hump of the excited pink girl. "W-what do you mean?" PB asked. "Stop stuttering, it's cute, but it's getting old." Marceline said, and PB flustered. "I'm not gonna bring you over the edge, do it yourself." She grinned and continued the massaging of the shaft. PB reached over to rub herself and bring herself off, but Marceline grabbed her hand gently with her free hand. "For me?" she said as she held it tight within her fingers. "You need some support for the intensity, I understand." She chuckled while stroking more and more. "What?!" Princess Bubblegum asked, her voice jumpy and sharp. "Go ahead, I got you babe… cum." As Marceline ordered that PB exploded, she bucked her hips forward and moaned a tiny but high pitched moan as her cock was squeezed of its pent-up orgasmic contents. She shot upwards in an angle that made a beautiful pink arc of cum fling through the air and land on the table, right onto the signature section of the contract. PB was feeling intense pleasure but also tinges of humiliation, she wondered if that's what she was going to go through in the mansion. She imagined things much worse.

A few minutes passed. The sun has finally set, and Marceline removed her hat. Inside the diner it was dark. It was only now that PB realized that not only all of the guards were gone from the island, but that her cock was enveloped still by Marceline's slender and cold fingers. The vampire grinned, enjoying the sensation of the cock softening in her grasp. "I'm ready to sign the document, Marceline Abadeer, I'll do it." PB said as professionally and calm as she could as she was going down from an orgasmic glow and had another girl's hand around her naked member. "No need…" Marceline said and PB's heart skipped a beat.

"Are you… putting the deal off, after all this?! After what we did just now?! Are you insane?!" the anger from the beginning of the day dawned on her again. "What? No…" Marceline drew back and relaxed, her hand still on PB's crotch. "The deal is not off, and besides, I'm the one who gave a handjob to you, I don't owe you anything… all I'm saying you don't need to sign the document…" a huge grin showed up on Marceline's vampiric face. Her fangs made her look terrifying for a fraction of a second. "You already did…"

PB turned her head to the document, now stained in pink. Her pink. She blushed heavier than ever before in her long long life. The document was now sealed, as though it's been agreed upon and done. "Cumming on the document is the only way to sign it, baby." Marceline laughed out loud. "I already came on it earlier, while thinking of all the stuff we'll do… mmmhm!" she massaged Bubblegum's pink exhausted crotch a little. "And now that you've signed it, you know what that means." PB's face froze and then contorted with frustration as Marceline said those words. "I… You… guh!" She growled.

"No more touching for this little thing…" she withdrew her hand away from Bubblegum's crotch, leaving it to be untouched for the next 5 years. She slowly removed the sweaty panties off, leaving the princess completely naked. The vampire then leaned in and kissed PB softly on her lips. As thoughts of defeat and humiliation filled her brain, a little hopeful thought nibbled on PB's consciousness. Maybe all of this won't be so bad…

"Come on…" Marceline picked PB up and flew up towards an opening in the glass skydome. "I have a lot of stuff waiting for my naked little maid at my mansion." And with a slight blush on her pale face, and a huge one on PB's, they took off to their new home, and new life.


	2. Before Bedtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess Bubblegum is literally dropped into her new life, and her new experiences leave her quite overwhelmed.

Princess Bubblegum was dropped into her new life quite literally. Minutes ago she was in a half-constructed diner signing her freedom away for the sake of her kingdom, and now she was already 10 km away from there, having been carried by the super-fast Marceline to the mansion that will be her new home from now until all of her debts is paid. The small talk with Marceline on the way was quite awkward for a number of reasons. The first of which was the noise coming from the construction on the island below them and the wind dashing through their ears. The second was the fact that Bubblegum was entirely naked and her breasts and cock were completely exposed to her new owner, who took the liberty to stare at them for long periods of time where she would smirk and giggle at the pink girl's nudity, as though she wasn't a millennia old vampire, but a 13 year old. And third and most important was the fact that Bubblegum just had the most intense orgasm of her long life in that half-constructed diner, an orgasm caused by Marceline's very talented fingers, and left Bonnibel drained and embarrassed.

Embarrassment, PB would soon learn, is the dominant emotion she and girls like her would feel on Marceline's new island, as it is par for the course for them to be humiliated and embarrassed and put into compromising situations for the sake of their new mistresses. Marceline landed inside a special ceiling door, dropping slowly to the floor in a speed much more calming than the absurd speeds she was flying at only moments before. "Sorry for the hurry, princess, I wanted to beat the sun." She pointed at a clock on the hallway's wall. It was almost 6 AM, PB and her were talking and discussing almost all night long. "The sun is not gonna be up until at least 1 hour." PB said, but not before going to the darkest corner of the dimly lit hallway, to hide her nude body, even though she knew full well Marceline's vampiric vision could clearly see past the veil of darkness, still, it made the princess feel safer. "Yeah, I know, I wanna go take a stroll around the island first, I have troubles sleeping without it." She said and got closer to Bubblegum, which reluctantly stayed put and allowed the vampire to float towards her. "You're nocturnal right?" PB asked, "What does that mean about our schedule?" she cringed at the thought of having a schedule with Marceline, because she could only guess what activities it would entail. "Yeah, I'm nocturnal… sort of. I only need to sleep in like one of 3 or 4 days, so most days I'll be up to hang with you. But the days I'll be sleeping, we'll make sure to keep you up at night and sleep the day with me, like today." Marceline dropped to the floor and walked a step closer to PB.

"That sounds reasonable, and I am pretty tired even though it's daytime." PB said "Is it some sort of behavioral conditioning on this island, which makes my sleeping schedule and biological clock fit closer to yours?" she asked, filled with genuine scientific inquiry. "Yeah, sort of, I don't really care. What's important is that I'm gonna go take a stroll, you, sweaty little maid, are gonna take a shower, and then we'll sleep because in about 12 hours when we get up you're gonna have some fun breaking you in." Marceline smirked, her eyes shamelessly turned to stare at PB's flaccid cock and she giggled again. "And remember, no touching you li’l girl. If you get hard either let it go down, or use this." She tossed PB a little device, which the tired girl barely managed to catch. It was a skull shaped trinket, with two buttons inside the empty plastic eye sockets. "Gross…" PB pulled her tongue out in disgust. This made Marceline blush for some reason, and she took another step closer. "Yeah, anyway… left button is an… emergency alert, hold it if you need help… like right then, and the right button… um… it's boner alert, it calls me when you have a pesky erection to deal with… since I'm in charge of all your orgasms until further notice." She smiled and PB pulled her tongue in disgust even more, and Marceline snapped, a blush spreading over her face. She stumbled on her words a little. "C-can I kiss you? Uhm… please?" she asked and avoided looking directly at the darkness clad but otherwise naked girl. "You already squeezed my penis, I don't see why you even need to fuss about it." PB acted cold, but her face was flushed. "Mouths are like… way more intimate than you know… hands, I… just kiss me goodbye okay I'm heading out." Marceline was already very close to PB, which still remained still. "O-Okay… if it's important so much to you… it's just, I prefer not to seem too giving you know… this is a professional relationship." She said, but she didn't have much time to talk before Marceline leaned down a little to kiss her on her lips. It wasn't a very deep kiss but it was enough to rise something up with both of them. A little warm and definitely erotic feeling glowed in PB's nether regions, while Marceline felt something much more emotional and innocent, if you can call it that. When the kiss was over, Marceline just smiled like an idiot teen. "Go take a shower, slacker." She said before soaring back into the sky with the same stupid grin on her face.

"Just take your stroll… you dummy…" PB whispered before starting to walk away from where Marceline was standing just a moment ago. "You're not even strolling, you're fucking flying." The pink girl kept talking to herself while talking through the halls before she realized she had no idea where's going to or where any of the showers were. She did know that she wanted to take a long and soaking bath to numb and relax every sugary muscle in her tired and tense body. She didn't know how exhausting and tensing being embarrassed could be. She stopped when saw a big door with a sign above it, written in the Nightosphere language. After a few seconds of brushing up on her knowledge, PB translated it as "Kitchen" which reminded her that she was starving and thirsty. She knocked twice on the door and footsteps were heard from the other side immediately. "No no…" she used the little force she had left to block the door. "Don't come out please… I'm not decent." She said. The answer from the other side was a big laughter of at least 10 people and a lot of Nightoshperian chatter she couldn't quite catch the meaning off. "No worry, we don't care you little dingle is out, we know you belong to miss Abadeer." Said a semi-demonic female voice in English from the other side. This made PB furious, she grit her teeth and got in. The people inside had dark blue skin and most of them didn't even look at her as they were working on an absurd amount of red food items of all kinds. "Glad to see you here, maid Bubblegum!" said one of the cooks. "Need help?" she asked and Bonnie turned around to face her, both hands covering her crotch. "Yeah, do you have something sugary? And water please? Are you even allowed to feed me or it that Marceline's job?" she asked and drew another obnoxious laugh out of the kitchen workers. "Here…" the cook gave her what looked like a tray made especially for her. It was a bright pink liquid in a wine bottle and candy-cane salad. PB took the tray with one hand while still covering herself with the other. The cook giggled, but held herself back. PB was blushing, she didn't expect to be humiliated even before Marceline came back. "Another question, where are the showers?"

A few more minutes using the mansion smart transportation systems and PB found herself in a fancy and large bathhouse outside the main mansion, she didn't pay much mind to the structure of the place (she'd see it plenty of times in the future anyway) and got into one of the bathroom. Inside was a towel held in place at the wall. 'of course, I can't carry a towel with me, I need to stay naked at all times.' She thought and then sighed. She tried to unlock the door but there was no unlocking it as well. She gave up on any semblance of privacy and went in the bathtub and started the water running. Her empty tray was laying on the floor besides her, empty except the little skull device Marceline gave. She considered throwing away the offensive device, she had no intention of ever calling Marceline to sexually humiliate her any more than she had to, but the emergency option was very important, she didn't her guard in here nor did she have her lab equipment, so she couldn't handle an emergency herself. Her mind drifted back to the kiss she had with Marceline in the hall. She put a lot of emphasis on Marceline's silly face after the kiss. But now she was relaxing and all of her muscles untensed thanks to the almost-magical bath water covering her lower half, so her mind drifted to other things, like Marceline's impossibly cold lips. It wasn't an unpleasant touch by any measure, but she knew from a long history of sexual partners of both genders and many species that lips are not supposed to be so cold. It was an almost magical experience, different than the lukewarm skin that grazed her cock when Marceline gave her that handjob. She wondered if she could use Marceline's lips the same way, testing their coldness in an environment of pure pleasure. It'd be like being sucked by a cold cave, she figured, which sounded unpleasant but PB knew it would probably feel divine. Marceline clearly used the gift of eternal life for a lot more sex than PB did. PB sat back, feeling a load come off her chest as she giggled and thought about a variety of cocks throughout history being sucked by Marceline, who would finally shut up and stop saying shit to embarrass PB, who'd have her cock shoved in that same talented facehole.

The princess giggled to herself, and her giggles echoed throughout the bathhouse while her body was filled with warmth due to the water but also thanks to something else. A familiar warmth arose in her nether regions and soon enough it was too late, her recently sleeping member decided to wake up. It's hardness made PB jump a little as she noticed the water gently gushing around her hard shaft, it felt weird, as though the water were intentionally avoiding giving her pleasure. She opened her eyes and looked at her erection with an embarrassed face. Dammit, she was embarrassing herself just fine even when alone. She got ahold of herself, this wasn't the first time she got turned on in the shower, and she always dealt with it just fine and it was fun. But now she wasn't in the Candy Kingdom, and there was a special rule that she couldn't touch her cock. She wondered how good Marceline and her crew were at detecting when she broke the rules. Maybe she could get away, maybe Marceline would discover eventually, or maybe the shadows would detach from the wall and catch her in the act right away, it was impossible to know in such a queer setting where everything could happen and none of it made sense. She bit her lips and reached towards her member. The tip was poking through the water's surface, it looked pretty cute even to Bubblegum, the pink glans was serene, poking its head out of the water as though asking politely for attention. PB was very tempted to give it to it, but drew her hand back, it was a dumb idea, and she needn't mess around with the rules so early in the deal. She was Marceline's maid for less than 2 hours and she wasn't sure her subjects even got their first meal supplied by House Abadeer. She could just wait it out, that was one of the options Marceline mentioned. But quickly enough she realized she couldn't do it, much like Marceline needed a stroll to help her sleep through the day, PB needed to get a boost of energy as well, and the first orgasm she got at the diner was more draining than relaxing when it came to it, because her subjects were still threatened by hunger then. But now everything is fine, she just needed to blow a load and fall asleep, probably in Marceline's bed. There was no other choice.

She grabbed the tray and gently with almost shaking hands picked up the skull device. She held it in her hands, looking at it closely from all angles before daring to look at the two buttons. She looked past her skull and saw her awaiting and needing erection. She sighed. She knew Marceline's handjobs were not an empowering experience, it would likely prove to be just as embarrassing as the first time and she would have to cover her face in shame before falling asleep. But at least she could fall asleep. She looked out between the bathhouse's pillars, the first signs of sunrise were peeking their head above the horizon much like she did. With a little hesitated, she pressed the button.

It took less than a minute for Marceline to arrive with a stupid mean grin on her face. The Abadeer girl noticed the erection poking out of the water even before noticing the disgruntled and pouty face of her new maid. "Oh come on…" she said, her tone was that of a greeting. "There's nothing to frown about having a boner while being in my lovely sexy island. Take in the shame and enjoy it!" She leaned in close and PB shifted a little in the water, the weird experience of the water touching/not-touching her cock happened again and she exclaimed in a little surprised high pitched voice. Marceline blushed a little seeing her maid and subject of affections act so cutely, but she got a hold of herself and remembered she needed to be assertive now. "You need help with that?" She floated above the bathtub and hung upside down from the air, her slim finger pointing at the tip of PB's cock, but a few cm from touching it. "Yeah… my mind drifted away a little, and it happened, you know…" PB tried looking directly at Marceline's face to mask her shame and make it seem like she's requesting a professional favor, which in a way she was. "Did you think about fucking me maybe? A little revenge fucking my butt, or my mouth?" Marceline teased and licked her lips. "Come here I can help you out." She said before PB could reply, she flipped right side up again and called the princess closer to her with her finger.

PB took a big breath and pushed her pelvis above the water, bringing her cock out and gesturing it towards Marceline. The pink girl sat up, stumbling a little due to being tired and too relaxed, but eventually she stabilized herself, with her crotch gestured towards and almost handed over for Marceline to use. Marceline looked at the display, it was very pretty. PB had a very nice butt, and her little prick was adorable, she would enjoy making it cum often throughout the years. But this posture wasn't fit for what Marceline had in mind. "Tsk tsk tsk…" she shook her hand slowly and flew behind PB in the bathtub. She lifted her up from her shoulder and armpit. "Slowly…" she said and stabilized her maid. Princess Bubblegum was now standing up, hand being supported by the wall and another being by her thigh, held softly in Marceline's hand. Her back was slightly tilted and her cock was hanging between her legs, pointing downward towards the wall of the bathtub. PB knew her vampiric owner wouldn't let her have some dignity while being jerked off, she'd be standing from behind, jerking her in a reacharound, or so she thought.

To her surprise, Marceline's other hand did not reach around anything and stayed on PB's side, sliding slowly down her back, almost intentially tickling her, it made her uncomfortable, but also somehow happy, it was a pleasant touch, almost innocent. But after that crawl down her spine, Marceline's hand still didn't reach around to what PB though was her goal. She instead continued her tickling to PB's two buttcheeks,  that's when the maid girl had to intervene. "What the hell, Mar, get on with it…" she started shouting, but her voice got quieter as she realized it's not wise. Marceline's hand stopped on her butt, squeezing it softly. "You know…" PB continued more softly, "The sun is almost up." She said and Marceline just chuckled. "Don't worry, UV radiation can't get through these pillars, I'm safe here." She said, though she knew her safety wasn't the reason why the princess wanted to hurry up. "Okay… good, but I need sleep too, so hurry up…" this wasn't her real reason either, and Marceline wanted to test that. "Get on with what?" She said, continuing to squeeze rhythmically on PB's luscious butt. "With the… y'know… the extraction of seed… the boner dealing… you promised to tend to my erection…" PB said, and she couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth. "I promised no such thing, Bonnie." Marceline said, and though she couldn't see it, PB felt her glare on her exposed neck. "I said to call me when you have a boner, and I'll help you with that, but never have I said that I tend your boner. Besides, didn't you read the document? No dick touching." She pouted sarcastically and deepened her squeezing, pushing her fingers closer to PB's rosebud. "I didn't touch it… I used the button and called you just like you told me to… so you can do it…" she said, a little unsure of everything right now "Right?"

"Wrong!" Marceline said with the most delighted of mean and evil tones and pushed her fingers past PB's crack and pressed onto her asshole with her pinky finger, already making small swirl around the outline of it. "I-I- I… but you said!" PB was furious, confused and immensely embarrassed at the same time, her cock reacted almost immediately with a tiny twitch, but Marceline saw it right away and giggled. "I should've rephrased it I guess. But what that rules means by no touching is **nobody** is touching your cock, is that clear?" she said, and her clear voice ringed through PB's head. "Not you, not the servants, not me. This cock remains lonesome and unattended in the air while you get pleasure…" Marceline pressed her index finger and middle finger to PB's hole. "In other ways…" she said after a long pause.

"No… nein nein ugh…" PB swore silently in German, it was a strange sight to behold but a cute one nonetheless, Marceline enjoyed watching this initial breaking in immensely. She giggled and continued rubbing. "Stop stop!" Princess Bubblegum said and Marceline listened, she wasn't going to rape the poor girl after all. Though while not pressing on the pink butthole anymore, her fingers were still firmly between her asscheeks. "I… why?" PB's voice was almost crying, she felt as though the upcoming five years just became infinitely more difficult than they were. She wanted to touch her cock now more than ever before, but one of her hands was occupied by holding her weight to the wall, and another was held firmly in Marceline's grasp. "Shh… it's not so bad…" Marceline comforted her, though it was clearly patronizing. "Here, let me show you…" she said and pressed her fingers to the hole again, continuing her rhythmic circular massage for a few more minutes. Meanwhile, PB was occasionally swearing in German, and shifted a little away from Marceline's other hand, which tried to hug her, but she reluctantly allowed Marceline to keep massaging her behind and slowly breaking her resistance. This clearly was a virgin asshole, and Marceline was about to show it the best pleasure PB could make of the situation. She inched her away inside very slowly, almost too slow for PB to notice she was penetrated, but Marceline could only keep the ruse up for too long and soon PB was making distress sounds and Marceline stopped, slowly and carefully removing her fingers but keeping them on the rim of her asshole. "I want to cum, dammit…" PB said and an angry tear rolled down her cheek. Marceline wanted to gently rub her face and catch that tear but she decided not to, instead letting it roll down to the water below. "I can't spend years in a denied state with you up my butt… it's gonna drive me crazy…" she said and Marceline shook her head again. "Don't worry, you'll cum, I'll make sure of that… I have ways to making you nut." She smiled and rubbed her rim for another second before pushing in again to the hole was already stretch and relaxed enough for penetration. "You won't make me cum if you don't touch my cock…" PB insisted, now more upset than crying and angry. "That's where you're wrong… I trust my skills to get you all nice and orgasmic… These fingers will make you glow and sprinkle your pink bubblecum all over the bath." She giggled and inched deeper inside Bubblegum's ass, making sure to swirl her fingers slowly along her anal walls, pleasuring, and searching. PB hated those words. "That's even worse than… ugh.." she moaned "than not cumming at all…" she blushed, the feeling of tension, pain but also pleasure in her ass confused her and overwhelmed her tired body, her cock remained hard, and seemed to enjoy it.

"No it's not… this might be embarrassing as hell, as it should." Marceline giggled as her two talented fingers pleasured PB's shaking butt and kept searching their mark. "But no orgasms for years will fucking break you mentally and torture you physically. In fact, it's not healthy for you. Which is why for your health I'll have you cum again and again in your time here, your cock will blow and shoot sweet, sweet cum in every room of this house and all of it without being touched once." She said and smiled when she felt the cute bump she was looking for. "And it'll happen exactly like…" she pushed the soft meat at the edge of her finger to poke at Bubblegum's prostate "This." That was all that was needed to push Bubblegum close to the edge, her excited cock and her nervous body reacted immediately. "Oh god…" PB whispered, her cock twitched and secreted three drops of precum in succession, it was a dangerous state to be in. Her mind was too excited, her face was redder than red and her cock was tingling and demanding. "You're gonna cum in the next 1 minutes, Peebles, don't fight it like it's something that can be avoided. Just tell me how you want it to happen? Should I fingerfuck you, or should I just focus on your love button? And no, there is no third jerking you off option."

"I… won't cum from this, Marceline… I'm a proud princess, I don't cum when 'my buttons' are pushed, I live an honorable life and I orgasm with res-" she started a speech, which was difficult to say with Marceline still pleasuring her ass. "Love button it is." Marceline chuckled and rubbed more on her prostate, twirling her fingers side to side, almost tickling the inside of PB's ass. It was humiliating, a tickle inside her body was driving her crazy and her wet but untouched cock was enjoying it too much, almost freaking out. She couldn't hold back, she was too tired to edge her orgasm away. The floodgates broke and she orgasmed, the pleasure racing from her ass up her shaft which tickled and then shot its cum directly onto the bathtub, lighting her glans in pleasure, the most embarrassing pleasure she could possibly feel, while being tickled in the most compromising part of her body. "I didn't even touch it…" she said, "No, you didn't, and you won't." Marceline said and continued to tickle PB's anal walls on her way out before letting the pink girl sit in her own cumstained bath water.

Marceline helped PB with a proper shower, washing the gum and sweat off the bathtub and getting her properly cleaned. She took her out and rubbed her with the towel, making sure to let her now flaccid cock dry in the rising sun instead while remaining untouched. She took her out of the bathroom while still naked, and her dry and bed-ready body was one of the cutest things Marceline ever saw, she blushed and guided her to Marceline's room.

PB's body felt weird but also great, but her mind was humiliated and not at ease, she wanted escape and rest but there was nothing to do, she was being patronized by the woman who just fingered the cum out of her without giving her the dignity of even a single touch to her sorry unattended member. She saw the big bed being illuminated by the morning light and felt at ease, but she realized it was the only bed in the room, and it was big enough for two. "Can I maybe have my own bad…" she said with a tired and defeated tone. "You either sleep in my arms or you sleep outside." was Marceline's answer. PB put her hands over her face and fell down on the divinely soft fabric, she grabbed a pillow and hugged it tightly in her arms, burying her face in it. Marceline swiftly took the pillow out, leaving PB's pouting, she wrapped her hands around the naked girl's waist, all while the vampire was fully clothed in her nightgown. She laid her pretty pink head on the pillow. "Sorry, I'm the big spoon, and you're always small spoon and always bottom.." she whispered, a gentle blush was spread on both of their faces and PB looked away from the person cuddling her as she fell asleep in her arms, embarrassed, sad, but internally, also excited.


	3. Haircut Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First morning in the mansion, and PB is stuck in a hairy situation. She requires a haircut, but nothing is that simple in the Abadeer mansion.

Only when her weary eyes felt rejuvenated enough to open did Bubblegum realize how much warmer was Marceline's island than her own home in the Candy Kingdom. The kingdom might have been in serious economic recession right now, but she knew that the climate was at least chilly and pleasant enough to support a healthy agricultural system. Marceline's island on the other hand was a big mess of weather, the days were hot and humid and the nights were varied between pleasant chill to hot inferno to freezing cold. PB was sleeping for the past 8 hours or and the noon light shone through the magical curtains of Marceline's high bedroom like a particularly hot morning dawn.

Besides her eyes there were two other parts of her that thought this was a morning. The first was her cock, which proudly tented the think blanket she and Marceline was covered by, announcing PB's arousal to the world. She usually used her free morning hour to jerk off and use that erection to the fullest, but knowing Marceline's policy, and feeling confused and overwhelmed by the events of last "night's" bath, Princess Bubblegum decided to let the pesky erection to get down on its own before Marceline took another campaign up her butt.

The other part of her which knew it was morning was her hair, as it did what it did every morning, lose a layer of protective powder that she applied the night before. But she didn't apply the night before, she was too busy being overwhelmed with everything. PB took her hands to her face in frustration, she knew what would happen if she tried to move. Her hair is probably stickier now than ever before will all the humid air and her lack of powdering. If she moved, she might discover that it stuck to either the sheets, her back, Marceline's clothes (of which she was jealous) or worse, Marceline's long flowing but messy hair.

It didn't take long before Marceline woke up with a hiss and got up to close the curtains. Or at least she would've got up if her hair didn't get caught in the sugary sticky mess that she bedded a few hours before. "I'm sorry…" PB apologized with a formal tone. But she didn't get to finish that sentence before Marceline made a longer and louder hiss and started struggling and getting the gum off her hair and body. She shook wildly, not saying a thing, letting the more animalistic nature of her vampirism take over. It was kind of scary for the pink princess, who's hair was pulled from side to side and it hurt. She quickly took initiative and tore off a large piece of her hair with a single move. Marceline finally got off of her head and onto the floor, a trail of gum between them.  
"Gog dammit!" was Marceline's first word when she tore the gum trail off her clothes and onto the floor before finally closing the curtain. "I…" PB began saying. "I.. I…" Marceline mocked her before angrily walking off to a side room where Marceline's private bathroom was located. "Don't follow me!" she shouted before shutting the door. "I'm angry and you don't get to see me naked yet." She said. That comment really angered PB, who started packing up her hair into folds before sticking it back to her head. She reached for the box which included her things and started applying the powder while thinking. She knew that she wasn't on equal footing with Marceline, that was the whole point, but she felt like she should have been anyway. And the fact that she was her 'sweet sweet naked maid' but didn't get to see the vampire herself in the nude frustrated her to no end. She even accepted the coerced nudist life, but being the only nude one all the time was gonna grate on her.  
Marceline eventually came out of the shower with a new hairdo, which surprisingly took her only about 30 minutes, by the time of which PB also sported a 'new hairdo' that involved half of her hair being not there anymore. Marceline now had a large portion of her scalp cut close while the rest of her hair was slightly shorter. She looked at PB's funny hair and her still hard cock and started laughing out loud. "You look so cute and clumsy." She said, and her eyes were focused solely on PB's junk, which the princess was very much aware of.

"Come on, let's take care of that." Marceline said and floated over to the gum filled bed with the open arm. "No thank you I didn't press the button." PB lifted the little skull remote. "I think I'll let it go down on its own." PB said in a calm voice, but being naked and giving a report about what you're gonna do with your erection was a whole new level of embarrassing which brought a red hue to her face. "Yeah okay, but your hair won't go down anytime soon so come on." Marceline smiled, still wearing her sleeping gown. "We're going to the barber."

Bubblegum waited patiently, stuck in her own head with her frustrated thoughts while Marceline giggled on the phone in quick Nightospheresse she couldn't quite understand. She looked at the big mirror in Marceline's bedroom. It was pink and decorated in candy corn like ornaments, quite obviously made in advance for PB since a vampire didn't have much use for a mirror. Even before looking at her own shameful figure in the mirror it occurred to her how infuriating it was that Marceline made this mirror in advance, as though there was no doubt that the pink princess would agree to be her maid. After another session of inward rants and anger (those were getting more and more frequent as she got closer to Marceline) Bubblegum actually took a long look at herself.

She was sweating and looked out of breath, as though she just ran a marathon. She never realized how tiring even waking up in this situation could be. Her body looked out of it, but she felt perfectly fine and energetic enough for Marceline's stupid pervy games. Another part of her that seemed energetic was her cock, which despite being neglected for almost an hour after she woke up, was yet to go down. She wondered if her erections could ever go down in this place, maybe Marceline spread targeted pheromones in the air, to render her pink maid incapable of lowering her arousal, constantly needing satiation, and thus needing Marceline up her butt, pressing her special 'love button.'  
Another anger session, this time brief and summarized since Marceline was calling her, and Bubblegum got up, her cock swinging slightly up as she did, making her embarrassed to feel her extended little prick swing in front of Marceline, who according to her giggles and her smile found much amusement in it. "Is it that funny?" PB asked, her voice sounded drenched and parched. "Your cock is the cutest thing ever, I wanna watch it dance, twitch and cum all day long, but that's not the time for that… look at your hair." The vampire pointed at Bubblegum's unsymmetrical mess. Even after powdering and straightening the parts that were pulled off, it still looked like a giant took a huge bite out of her big bubblegum hairdo. She stomached Marceline's teasing and nodded in agreement. "Where is your barber?" She murmured, hoping they weren't in the town being built below the mansion, of which she took glimpses of every once in a while, she really wasn't ready to publicly outed as Marceline's maid quite yet, especially not in the nude and with a stubborn boner. "I have my own barber…" Marceline bragged, and smiled slyly, as though knowing something "Don't worry, your reveal to the town won't be as generic as a trip to the barber." She chuckled, and PB blushed having her thoughts guessed, or maybe read, she didn't know.

Marceline took her hand and started leading her down the halls of the mansions, of which there were a lot, full of pictures of demons and heroic looking vampires, all seemed judgmental to PB. A servant walked around the corner in front of them at one point with a tray in her hand; PB recognized her as the cook who helped her in the kitchen the day/night before. The cook blushed slightly while seeing PB erect, though her nudity she didn't seem to mind. "M'ladies, here's your meal, to satiate your parched throats." A canister of translucent pink liquid was handed to Marceline, who held it without stopping to float forward, thanking the servant and going forward, PB struggling to keep pace with her feet hard on the mansion's stone floor and her cock dangling about between her legs.  
Eventually Marceline dragged her to a room with a barber pole hanging by the door. But instead of the usual red and white colors from the old days, or the candy kingdom's pink and yellow, this barber pole was sporting a dark grey and bright green spirals going around in circles. Marceline stopped and handed the tray to the thirsty PB. PB drank the contents of the canister after making sure there's nothing fishy inside it. Marceline took the canister and sucked the red color out of it, leaving it white and ready to be repainted.

Marceline opened the door to a crack, revealing a dark ominous room with many mirrors. She floated in first while PB followed on foot, her hand still held. She was kind of glad to be holding hands with Marceline now, because the room was giving off creepy vibes. She quickly realized how absurd and embarrassing it was to want to have her hand held at her age, and especially considering Marceline was capable of more nefarious deeds than this room could muster.  
The lights turned on one by one, revealing the room to be not nearly as gloomy as she thought it'd be, but actually to be a quite nice pink and light grey. She looked around, many mirrors in all kinds of weird places. They were reflecting the faint light, making it eye blurring and shine, which probably was why the room was dark beforehand. PB continued looking around until she jumped, a figure was standing in the corner. It was a woman, probably a half-demon half-forest creature, if PB had to guess. She noticed everyone in Marceline's mansion was a woman, and she realized Marceline is really into girls, and especially her.

"Sit down dear." The woman said, she had a sweet voice, with a faint accent similar to Marceline's voice, it turned PB on for some reason. It must have been demon charm or something, she concluded and sat down on the chair in front of the mirror after Marceline nodded to her. As she was sitting she noticed just how desperately in need of a haircut she was, but after she sat her thought drifted to a completely different place. She jumped feeling something stick out of the chair.  
Marceline was laughing, rolling in the hair while holding her stomach, the barber kept giggling as well, being not nearly as precious and polite as she seemed to be. "She plunged on it butt first without even thinking." Marceline said with a strained laughing voice. PB gritted her teeth and looked down at the chair. As suspected, it was decorated with a dildo sticking upwards, pointing at the anus of whoever would sit on it, which in her case was quite exposed. She looked at Marceline and narrowed her eyes. "That's hilarious, Marceline, make me a dildo chair, see herself sit on it, are you 13? I guess you might be, considering you've been vampirized in one of the dumbest parts of your life!" PB was angry, she couldn't believe she held her hand so tightly just a second ago only to be pranked now.

"Oh come one, I'm not dumb, princess, I'm just playing around, you know? Keeping you on your toes, and with your toes curled." She chuckled and the barber chuckled with her. "Come on just sit, let's forget about the joke and get you nice and fluffy with a cute hairdo?" She said, PB wasn't happy to hear that, but she shrugged it off. She reached to take the dildo off the chair, but it was sewn in. She shrugged again, sighing in frustration while Marceline was holding in another chuckle. "There's no other chair, sorry…" she said, grinning ear to pointy ear. PB sighed really loud, in frustration, she jumped a little, and her cock swayed up and down; she blushed when she noticed both Marceline and the barber were staring at it. She just turned around and sat down regardless, making sure not to touch the dildo that was probably used before. But even now, she couldn't sit down, something bounced her back up.

Marceline chuckled again, but this time her chuckle had a creepy and disturbing vibe. "It's magic." She said slowly, PB wondered why the tone was so slow and intimidating. She quickly deducted the mystery of the chair. "I can't sit on it unless this thing…. Is up inside me, isn't it?" she looked defeated and embarrassed while saying that. "If that's the case." She said after seeing Marceline's keen grin. "I refuse to get on this contraption, I will get my hair done some other time, maybe reshape it a little on my own." She said, satisfied with her words, though her cock disappointed her, and twitched while she thought about sitting on the special chair.

"Ts tsk tsk" Marceline said and floated over to the princess, holding her shoulders gently "Listen, either you get your hair cut here, or I'll make sure to get you heated up enough so I can remold your hair myself, alright?" she leaned in "Either way, a lot of action will be involved. This option is the one with less anal stimulation, honey." She teased and PB froze in place. "I-…" Princess Bubblegum stuttered. "You…?" Marceline teased again "You want to have your hair cut now? Or do you want your hair remolded while I introduce you to my entire staff, while introducing your butt to my other staff?" She chuckled a lot more evilly this time, she was stupidly glad about her clever little joke.

"Fine, I'll take the dildo." She said looked back at the mirror, it was clear and her tired messy body reflected with all of its flaws from it. She shrugged and sighed and cursed as she set herself in position to lower herself onto the dildo, which wasn't too much longer than Marceline's fingers, luckily. She gulped, this was the first time she was about to penetrate herself and not have Marceline do the humiliating sexual thing to her. She was inflicting it upon herself and that made it 100 times worse, but also excited her 1000 more. She lowered herself down, and cringed a little when her pucker touched the cold but lubricated metal tip of the dildo. "Just so you know, Peebs, a few instructions before you sit in this delightful fuck-chair." She said and touched PB's chin, turning her head around the face the mirror, so she could look at her naked body lowering herself onto the dildo. "While you're in the chair: you must look forward and see yourself with a full butt and a hard cock in the mirror. You must put both arms on the armrests, not even moving them from there. And lastly, and my personal favourite, whether or not your haircut is done, you're not getting off this chair until you get off and your pretty pink spunk is on this mirror" she chuckled at her own joke again. "and no closing your eyes either, I want you to watch yourself cumming handsfree while getting a haircut from a stranger." She overwhelmed PB, who stood there frozen. "And trust me, your pretty pecker won't last as long as the haircut."  
PB gulped, and sat down in position.


End file.
